


Day 31: Dressed Up

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives (Marvel), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Formalwear, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strike Team Delta, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mentions of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint leaned back against a wall near the bank of private elevators.  He was all danced out: sweaty, and a little tired, and sick of people.Except his favorite two people who happened to be walking toward him.Phil had a little saunter in his step even after a night at one of Tony’s parties. Natasha walked beside Phil with his arm wrapped around her waist.Clint straightened up as they reached the elevators.“Let’s go home,” Natasha said, pressing the button and wrapping an arm around each of them.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Day 31: Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, guys, we made it! 
> 
> I rarely do challenges because I rarely have the follow through, but the stars aligned here. Thank to everyone who's been reading along the way. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and comments. Thank you to all the lurkers. Thank you to everyone who put up with my random (yet repetitive) selection of pairings.
> 
> I may write a couple more pieces that I'll include in my "Kinktober 2020" series - I've got a couple things half written or considered for the prompts. I am -normally- the world's slowest writer though, so don't hold your breath :D
> 
> Phil/Clint/Natasha is probably my oldest OT3, and feels like the perfect way to end the series, especially with a prompt like Dressed Up. So here we go.
> 
> Thank you all again.

Clint leaned back against a wall near the bank of private elevators. He was all danced out: sweaty, and a little tired, and sick of people.

Except his favorite two people who happened to be walking toward him.

Phil had a little saunter in his step even after a night at one of Tony’s parties. Knowing what he was packing between his legs, Clint wasn’t surprised. And he definitely appreciated the view. Natasha walked beside Phil with his arm wrapped around her waist. She was wearing her favorite color, a deep emerald green that made her skin and hair shine. She was dressed to the nines in the backless number, with barely a hair out of place after the evening.

Both his lovers smiled as they saw him leaning there. He’d all ready undone his purple tie and the top buttons of the grey suit Natasha had chosen because it set off his light hair. Clint could appreciate good looks when he saw them, but he’d never been a fan of being stuffed into a suit. It was worth it once in a while though to see Phil’s eyes rove over him hungrily and Natasha give him a look that meant she wanted to climb him like a tree.

Clint straightened up as they reached the elevators.

“Let’s go home,” Natasha said, pressing the button and wrapping an arm around each of them.

They stepped in, and Jarvis took them up without asking which floor. Natasha braced one hand on Clint’s arm for balance, and undid her shoes. She also used the opportunity to squeeze Clint’s bicep.

“I’m glad we went,” Phil said. “I’ve missed being able to do a proper tango with both of you.”

“Oh, don’t you count living room tangos anymore?” Clint said as the doors to their apartment opened.

“It’s not the same without sounds of the shoes and the flare of the skirts,” Phil said. He removed his shoes and placed them neatly next to the door while Clint kicked off his own and nudged them into place. 

Natasha dropped hers, letting them clatter on the floor.

“Plus, it’s not the same if Phil can’t show us off,” she said.

She looked smugly at Phil and Clint gave him a shit-eating grin. Phil shrugged unrepentantly.

“I don’t want to hide away something so beautiful,” he said.

He grabbed each of their hands.

“Shall we retire to the bedroom? Put a proper nightcap on it?”

“Clint, I think he’s trying to get us out our clothes,” Natasha teased as they headed into the bedroom.

“Actually, I think I’d rather see you in them. I can’t wait to see your blush against this silk,” Phil said, tracing a hand down her neckline to her breasts. “And Clint—”

Phil sank to his knees and Clint’s mouth went dry.

“I know you hate dressing like this. But you look so good. You don’t know what you do to me like this,” Phil said.

He leaned in and nuzzled Clint’s cock through his trousers. Clint tried brace himself as Phil slowly opened his trousers and tugged down his boxer briefs. He handled Clint’s cock so gently it made Clint’s knees go weak. 

Natasha climbed up on the bed and knelt up next to him so she could kiss him. Clint went with it, moaning into her mouth as Phil’s lips engulfed him. Phil worked him slowly and Clint leaned into the arm Natasha had wrapped around his shoulder as she swallowed the noises he made. Clint let himself drift and just enjoy.

Eventually Phil sat back with his lips red and his eyes dark. He gave Clint a slow stroke.

“Incredible,” he said. 

Clint shuddered.

“Get me ready for Phil?” Natasha asked in his ear.

She pulled her skirt up just a little. 

Clint grinned and pulled her down to the bed. He slid off it to kneel in front of it and pushed her skirt up to her waist.

Bare skin and neatly trimmed hair greeted him with no fabric hiding anything away.

“Phil, she’s bare,” Clint murmured.

“Happy birthday,” Natasha said and wrapped one leg around his shoulder. Phil chuckled behind him, and Clint heard his cufflinks drop onto the nightstand. 

“It’s not my birthday,” Clint said, leaning in.

“Are you sure?” Natasha smirked down at him, but the look was broken with a gasp when Clint’s lips touched her core.

Clint explored at first, taking his time. After he’d traced her folds he pointed his tongue and teased her entrance. She gave a happy moan and buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He worked her over until she pushed him away.

“You’ve got me wet enough,” she said. “Let’s let Phil in.”

Phil climbed onto the bed behind her and moved in close until he had Natasha in his lap and his feet planted on the floor. He had rolled his sleeves up, and Clint took a moment to run a hand over the muscles on display. Phil smiled warmly at the show of appreciation.

“Maybe later we can do a little massage, work out some of this tension,” Clint said lowly, rubbing his thumbs over Phil’s forearms.

“I’ve got some tension you could rub out right now,” Natasha said tartly.

Clint and Phil both laughed a little, but got back to work. With a little effort, Natasha was sitting on Phil’s cock, taking him as deeply as she could. One of her hands wound back around Phil’s neck, and his hands were sliding her dress to cup her breasts. They were both facing Clint, leaving Natasha exposed and spread wide for his mouth. 

Clint let Phil start a rhythm, let both of them get used to the feeling, before he moved in and went down on her again. Natasha moaned and Clint grinned. She wrapped her legs around him, her bare feet rucking up his waistcoat.

He started at her entrance this time, enjoying Phil’s groan as he licked around the base of his cock where it disappeared into Natasha. Then he made his way up further, licking and sucking at her delicate skin. When he focused on her clit, he started spelling out their names with his tongue, just to see if she would notice. It turned out that she really liked the letter S today so he tried it a few times just to hear her moan. She squeezed tight under him.

“Ohh—,” Phil said roughly and Natasha laughed.

“Does that feel good?” she asked, and Clint saw her muscles clench again.

“Oh fuck, Clint, I think she’s trying to kill me,” Phil said.

“And what a way to go.”

Clint grinned before he dived back in. It didn’t take long before Natasha was moaning with every breath and she was clutching at his hair.

“Faster, Phil. Oh fuck, move faster,” Natasha said desperately.

Clint focused in as Phil sped up his thrusts. It only took a minute before Natasha was crying out and twisting between them. Her toes dug into his back and she ground against his face. Phil held her waist and caught her when her body relaxed. Clint eased up as her legs fell away from his back.

“Very good,” she murmured when she’d caught her breath. “Very nice.”

Clint could still see her muscles fluttering around Phil from where he knelt. He wanted to dive back in and feel them, but he’d wait to hear what she had in mind.

“I think we should let Clint get his knees off the floor. And I’d like to see him in between us.” She twisted to look at Phil over her shoulder. “You fuck him while he fucks me.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” Phil rumbled, sharing Natasha’s smirk before kissing her.

Clint stood and stretched, licking the taste of Natasha from his lips while they kissed. When they broke apart, Natasha held her arms up to him. He obliged, picking her up and lifting her off Coulson.

He laid her gently on the bed, pushing up her skirt again and holding himself on all fours over her. Her breasts were free of her dress, and he really wanted to put his mouth on them, but she pulled him up for a kiss. She licked into his, licking up the taste of herself. He let her control the kiss and moved where she directed. Phil was touching his ass, pulling his trousers and his boxer briefs down his thighs till they wouldn’t go any further.

Natasha dragged a pillow over and worked it under her hips. Then she grasped Clint’s cock and pulled him closer. Clint went, and pushed himself between her folds. He groaned at the warm wet feel of her around him, and Natasha smiled up him. Then he worked very hard at staying still as Phil got him ready.

Both Natasha and Clint groaned as Phil entered Clint in one firm thrust, pushing Clint deep inside Natasha. Phil cursed over Clint’s shoulder as he bottomed out, and Clint silently agreed. To distract himeslf he bent over and closed his mouth over one Natasha’s breasts. Natasha gave a gasping cry and her hands flew to Clint’s shoulder. Clint chuckled and laved his tongue over her nipple.

“Fuck!” Phil exclaimed behind and snapped his hips forward. It jolted all three of them, and they all cried out. 

Clint was torn between moving forward or pressing back, and he hung there panting against Natasha’s skin. Fortunately Phil started pounding into him, and he didn’t to decide. Every thrust pressed him into Natasha and every pull pulled his hips back as well.

He pulled Natasha’s hips up trying to help angle them a little more. She began crying out as his cock started hitting her gspot. He bent his head again and tugged at a nipple with his lips.

“Fuck, Clint,” she moaned, followed by some less flattering words in Russian. “Phil, fuck him already. I need to come.”

“Working on it,” Phil grunted.

Clint worked a hand between his hips and Natasha’s, and stroked her. She cursed again and squeezed tightly around him.

“Oh fuck. Tasha, Phil...!” he panted, feeling like he could come at any moment.

“We’ve got you, Clint,” Phil ground out, his hips slapping against Clint’s. “Come on.”

“Yeah, Clint,” Natasha said tauntingly, but her head fell back as he started pounding into her harder, and her voice turned high and breathless. “C-c-come for us.” 

“Tasha,” he growled, rubbing his fingers faster.

Natasha came with a gasped “Ah-ah-ah!” shaking and shuddering beneath him. Her body milked his cock and he came with a gasp, pulsing hotly inside her.

Phil groaned behind him and slammed into him erratically before he was coming to. 

Clint braced himself as Phil slumped over his back and Natasha stroked herself through the last aftershocks of her orgasm. When she had finally given one last contented moan, she extracted herself from Clint and slid to the side. Clint let his arms give out, and he and Phil collapsed in a contented heap.

Phil eventually righted himself enough to stretch along Clint’s back, taking the weight off him.

“Go Strike Team Delta,” Clint said tiredly. “Mission accomplished.”

Natasha socked him in the arm and Phil pinched his ass.

“Ow!” Clint pouted loudly.

“You two should get out of the wet spot and come cuddle me,” Natasha said.

“We ruined our fancy clothes, didn’t we?” Clint said, looking down at the wetness sinking into his shirt.

“Yeah, some things dry cleaning can’t fix,” Phil said. 

He reached between Clint’s legs and put his hand through the ripped seam in the seat of Clint’s pants.

“How...?” Clint stared down at the rip with no recollection of how it happened.

“Mmm, I think it’s from when you were inside me and you kept screaming, ‘Tasha! Tasha!’” Natasha said.

“No, it was definitely when I was inside him and he was moaning ‘Oh Phil!’ over and over,” Phil said over Clint’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck you both,” Clint grumbled, scooting further up the bed to get out of the wet spot.

“I believe you just did,” Natasha said, looking like the cat that got the cream. “Now get over here so you can cuddle me. And if you’re both good I’ll let you eat me out in a little while.”

Clint looked down at where her hand patted her mound as she squeezed her muscles. A little trickle escaped her cunt, his come mixed with hers.

“Are you sure you need to wait?” he said, licking his lips.

“Yes, you greedy bastard. And just for that, Phil’s going first,” she said.

Phil chuckled and curled in close along her right side. Clint pretended to grumble, but curled up along her left. He watched lazily as Phil start undoing his own buttons and then reached across for Clint’s.

“Not a bad night,” Clint said quietly, watching his two lovers.

“Not bad at all,” Phil agreed with a warm smile.


End file.
